


Stars (ficlet for Sophie)

by kennyharris



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennyharris/pseuds/kennyharris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: things you said when we were the happiest we ever were</p><p>Ryan's point of view, if you couldn't tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars (ficlet for Sophie)

You used to hold your breath after I kissed you, at first because you were afraid. Later I think it was because you didn’t want me to get away from you. You used to curl your fingers around my neck, playing with stray silky hairs and smiling down at me with that wide ass grin of yours. “I love you,” you said, “even if this can’t be real I love you.” I used to close my eyes and let our lips collide, and as we kissed the time away the universe would tip and sway and finally, every star would slide back into place in a burst of blinding light. You used to hold your breath after I kissed you so you could keep the stars within you.


End file.
